


eyeballs

by scribblingnellie



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Eavesdropping, Barbecue, Gen, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, Lestrade's sexy voice, Lestrade/Sherlock friendship, Neighbors, Original Character POV, Paternal Lestrade, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock's experimenting, bank holiday, friends - Freeform, long weekend, out in the garden, you called me Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingnellie/pseuds/scribblingnellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bank holiday Monday - a perfect sunny day to spend outside with a good book, accompanied by the sound of Greg Lestrade (her handsome neighbour with the gorgeous eyes and sexy voice) and his friends having a barbecue. Hang on, did he just say eyeballs? On the grill?</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyeballs

**Author's Note:**

> Experimenting with writing style again - dialogue and thoughts, no action, original character POV from over the fence!

  
  
[overheard over the fence]

'What the hell?!'

_'It's just an experiment!'_

That was the deep, eloquent voice.

'On my barbecue?!'

And that was the deep rough voice of her neighbour. They'd said hello a few times in passing. Gorgeous eyes, and voice.

_'I didn't think you'd mind, Gra... Lestrade.'_

'Mind? What, that you'd put a couple of eyeballs on the grill? Next to the sausages?!'

What the...?! Eyeballs? Had he invited a serial killer round for a barbecue?

_'No, I didn't think you'd mind! You... you do mind?'_

'Of course I mind Sherlock, jesus ...sorry, look, it's just not a good idea to put stuff like that next to cooking food. Just in case, yeah?'

Sherlock? Oh, wow, as in **the** Sherlock Holmes? He was just over her fence!

_'...oh, um, yes. Sorry, Greg.'_

'That's ok. Throw those ones away. Molly's gone to do some more sausages inside on the...'

Molly? Was that his girlfriend? She'd heard Greg mention her to the other man, the one with the strong voice. He'd called him John? Oh, of course, Dr John Watson, the one who wrote the blog! Brilliant blog, love the one about the Bloody Guardsman. Greg'd been saying something about asking Molly for drinks. Or had it been dinner?

'..hang on... you called me Greg.'

_'That's your name.'_

'Yes, which you never remember.'

_'Ah, yes, about that. I was...'_

'Doing it on purpose? Terrific, thanks Sherlock. All the shit we went through and you do that to me.'

_'No, no, Greg, it wasn't deliberate... I just.. you're Lestrade to me, always Lestrade... I thought it was the thing people did, what friends did, call each other by their first names. I wasn't doing it to annoy you. Honest.'_

Ah, bless him. He sounded rather upset at the idea that he'd hurt Greg.

'...I know you weren't..'

_'Sorry.'_

It sounded like Greg was slapping Sherlock on the back.

'Come on, get those eyeballs off there and I'll get you another drink.'

_'Can I just leave them for a few more minutes? They're nearly done... so to speak.'_

Pause. Ah, go on Greg, let him.

'Sherlock ...oh, why not, knock yourself out. You've done it now anyway. You're buying me a new barbecue though, a brand new one.'

_'Of course. Not a problem. I'll get John onto it, he's the expert in domestic items.'_

Greg's deep, throaty laugh. She definitely wanted to know if Molly was his girlfriend. If not, then she may just need to ask him in for a cup of tea.

'Thanks. Come on, I'll get you that drink.'

_'Oh, and you may want to invite your neighbour over to join us, house to your left. They've been listening in to our conversation for several minutes now...'_

Oh, shit! How did... how could he possibly know?

_'And I know because the fence palings have gaps just the right size for seeing lurking shadows...'_

Oh. Hang on... 'I'm not lurking, I'm sitting out on my own patio trying to read a book, thank you very much!'

Laughter, both of them.

'Come on over Jess! I'll go get the front door.'

Seriously? Meet the famous Sherlock Holmes and get inside her sexy neighbour's house. Nice.

_'Oh, and you may need to bring some extra sausages. Don't think there's enough to go round now.'_

_*****_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's hoping for a great bank holiday weekend! This story was originally published on my fanfiction page, inspired by the May bank holiday weekend so it seemed just the right time to add it to my AO3!  
> Just a very quick story with some Sherlock / Lestrade friendship, something I'm very curious about!


End file.
